


《染血的白玫瑰》

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu
Summary: *路人卡提及*卧底警察堍×卧底警察卡*堍黑化
Relationships: Obito/Kakashi
Kudos: 8





	《染血的白玫瑰》

**Author's Note:**

> *路人卡提及  
> *卧底警察堍×卧底警察卡  
> *堍黑化

01  
带土收到水门短信的时候还在社团里，今天是根选举新的掌事人的日子。

所有人都野心勃勃，但唯一有机会登上这个位子的只有带土的老大，志村团藏，这个中年alpha手段毒辣，带土进入社团的这段日子已经领教了不少，对于自己的亲侄子团藏都可以砍断他的双手，而究其原因不过是那个败家子为了追女人偷拿了团藏众多藏品中的一个玉戒指。

“背叛我的人，我要他们付出百倍的代价。”

这个男人是天生的黑社会。

带土的手机在口袋里震动了两下，惹得团藏很不满意，他抬起头用严厉的目光盯着面前的青年，随后用手势示意他关掉手机。

如果是换了别人，团藏可能已经掏出手枪在他脑袋上开了一个洞，但是带土不一样，这三年里，带土从一个底层小混混迅速崛起，因为他alpha的性别和出众的领导能力在众多beta中脱颖而出，成为团藏的左右手。

这样的人才，团藏才不舍得杀死。

“现在宣布，新一任的掌事人——志村团藏。”

前一任掌事人的话音刚落下，圆桌上就传来了响亮的鼓掌声，但有多少真心又有多少只是假意，带土不想知道，他也不需要知道，他只是在团藏看不见的地方扬起了嘴角，带土知道，离收网又近了一步。

会议结束的时候，带土去门外抽了一根烟，甜甜的蓝莓味道，团藏不让带土多抽，他说，做社团的哪有人抽这种东西的，娘娘腔。

但带土戒不掉，因为这是那个男人给他的。

抽完一整根之后带土才想起来刚刚手机震动了好几下，他从西服口袋里掏出手机，原本灰暗的屏幕瞬间亮了起来，三个未接来电，都隐藏了号码，还有一条短消息【他出事了。】

像是有人掐住了带土的喉咙，让他喘不上气，他扔掉手里的烟头，用皮鞋底狠狠碾了两下，直到看不见任何的星火。

02  
带土赶到水门准备的秘密小屋的的时候已经是凌晨三点，因为要确保没有人监视跟踪，他费了很大的功夫，他很着急，急到双眼泛红，呼吸急促无法控制自己颤抖的双手。水门会在这么重要的日子给他连续打上三个电话足以说明事态的严重性。

卡卡西一定发生了什么预料之外的事情，这一路上带土的脑子里闪过无数的猜想，是不是卡卡西被敌对的黑道组织埋伏了，又或者是卡卡西的卧底身份被团藏发现遭到追杀，有太多的太多的可能，带土无法静下心来，卡卡西是他的全部，如果失去这个人，他不敢保证自己会做出什么。

在深呼吸三次之后，带土才用水门早就给他的密码打开了屋子的门。

客厅里很黑，但带土一向优越的夜视力让他可以清楚看到坐在客厅沙发里低着头的水门。

波风水门听到开门的声音终于抬起了头，“带土……”声音嘶哑听起来毫无生气。

带土从来没有见过老师这么憔悴的样子，就算是那一次怀着孕的玖辛奈被老师的仇人绑架，大家都束手无策的时候，水门也还是强忍着所有的情绪安慰着大家，不会有事的，他相信玖辛奈，也相信所有努力帮助他的同事和朋友。

这个人简直就是温暖的太阳，警队所有的人都视他为希望，但现在。

“卡卡西怎么！他到底怎么了！”带土关上门对着自己的老师歇斯底里。所有的不安变成怒火发泄了出来。

水门走到带土的面前，他拍了拍自己学生的肩膀，希望他可以冷静下来。

带土伸出手紧紧捏住了水门的手臂，他没办法控制自己的情绪。“老师，卡卡西呢！他是不是……是不是……”他是不是死了。

“带土，我希望你可以冷静下来听我说，卡卡西还活着，只是他被团藏的手下……”水门哽咽了，他说不出口，对于一个骄傲的alpha来说，遭遇这样的事情甚至比死更难受。

带土手上的力度又加重了几分，水门已经有些吃痛了。“他在哪里？我现在就要见他！”

水门叹了一口气，用手指了指那个亮着微弱灯光的房间，“他就在里面，琳之前给他注射了镇静剂。”

带土听罢就松开了水门转身要往房间里走，水门一把拽住他，又叮嘱了两句，“带土，你要冷静，你是一名警务人员，所有事情都不能影响到你的情绪，你要记住，绝对要记住。”

水门每说一个字带土的心就揪紧几分，他迫切想要知道卡卡西的现状。

03  
带土再一次深呼吸之后推开了卧室的房门，着急的他两步并作一步走到卡卡西的床前，紧接着就跪在冰凉的木质地板上，静静看着这个躺在床上呼吸微弱的男人。

卡卡西的状况很不好，这个警队格斗第一名脸上全是大大小小青紫色的伤口，凭借带土的经验他的鼻骨估计已经断掉，下巴上的掐痕证明他遭受过暴力虐待，最可怖的是他的嘴唇，上面居然有咬伤。

该死。

他们到底对他做过些什么。

睡着了的卡卡西皱着眉头，带土伸出手摸着他光洁的额头，他想抚平他的伤痛和不安，“卡卡西，我在这里，你听得到吗？我在你身边。”

卡卡西好像听到了带土所说的话，他的嘴唇微微张开，他想要诉说些什么，带土连忙凑到他的唇边，卡卡西说的话一个字一个字蹦进他的耳朵里，顺着血液流进心脏，“带土……带土……救……我……”

这个从不示弱的alpha，让带土救他。

到底怎么了，卡卡西到底怎么了！

带土掀开被子的一角就看见卡卡西的双手缠满了绷带，而露出来的手腕上则是深紫色的麻绳勒痕，带土不敢再看，他帮卡卡西掖紧被子，把所有的伤痕藏了起来，他知道，这个高傲又不可一世的男人绝对不希望别人看见这么无助的他。

“带土，本来卡卡西的事情上级不让我告诉你，但我觉得你有必要知道，所以才瞒着猿飞打电话给你。”水门靠在门框上，双手握拳，眼睛里没有了光亮，他没有保护好自己的学生，卡卡西才二十三岁，他当初根本不应该同意他们参加这个任务，他和带土都太年轻。“我们赶到现场的时候只看到了受伤的卡卡西，在他身边是已经摔裂的手机，我们恢复了里面的数据才知道是团藏的手下把他约到那个废弃工厂的。”

“老师，谢谢你，谢谢你愿意告诉我。”带土温柔地摸着卡卡西的侧脸。“所以团藏为什么要这么做？卡卡西不是潜入很成功吗！我在团藏身边根本没有发现他在怀疑卡卡西。”

“短信里说……”水门停顿了一下，又看了一眼带土才继续说道，“阿飞出事，废弃工厂，我们追查了短信来源知道是团藏的手下，但不确定是不是团藏下的命令。”

组织四分五裂，每个人都有私心，他不排除有人为了整他拿卡卡西开刀，更何况他已经树敌颇多。

带土闭上眼睛，卡卡西是为了接应他才接手的卧底任务，虽然这个家伙从来没有亲口承认过，但是带土知道，卡卡西真的很在意他，就如同他也同样珍视卡卡西。

“对不起，对不起，卡卡西。”带土就这么趴在床边沿，他在忏悔。

04  
带土认识卡卡西的时候是在小学三年级。

那一年带土的父母去世，他跟着已经结婚搬出去的哥哥宇智波富岳一起来到了木叶，顺便转学到了这里的小学，而他的同桌就是旗木卡卡西。

说实话，两看生厌，有些人天生就不对盘。

带土除了体育以外的科目可以说是惨不忍睹，而卡卡西却是德智体美劳全面发展的优秀学生，这样的两个人根本不可能成为朋友，这也是带土一直以来的想法，他不喜欢臭屁的人。

但是某一天卡卡西上着课就晕倒在了课桌上，因为已经是当天最后一节课，班主任就让带土早退把卡卡西送回家。

在听完班主任交代了地址之后，带土就背起了比他矮半个头的卡卡西，他到现在都记得卡卡西当时的体温很高，他的胸口紧贴着自己的后背，那一刻带土真的有点担心这个聪明的小鬼会就这么烧傻了可怎么办。

“你说你，生病还上什么学，真的是个书呆子。”带土一边说一边双手紧紧箍住卡卡西的大腿，防止他从自己的后背上滑下去。

“你这个笨蛋不会懂的……”卡卡西的下巴枕在带土的肩膀上，明明已经那么虚弱了却还是嘴上不饶人。

“是是是！我们笨蛋是不懂的。”带土难得没有跟卡卡西较劲，“手搂紧点，要是摔了我可不负责的！”

已经烧到有点迷迷糊糊的卡卡西没有再犟嘴，而是乖乖听话紧紧搂住了带土的脖子，因为体温过高，甚至还蹭蹭了身上有些凉凉的带土。

“其实你不顶嘴的时候挺可爱的。”带土的声音很小，但卡卡西却听见了，他人生第一次脸红就给了带土。

带土因为不熟悉木叶的路所以多走了两个岔路才到卡卡西的家，当他准备推开门把人放下就走的时候门从里面推开了。

一个穿着性感的成年女人从里面走了出来，她踩着高跟鞋踢踏踢踏，擦着带土的肩膀就走了过去，仿佛完全没看见他们两个。

“请问，是旗木家吗？”带土担心自己走错地方所以叫住了那个女人。

成年女人回过头，盯着带土看了两眼，很不耐烦地点了点头。

“阿姨您好，我是卡卡西的同学，卡卡西他发烧了，我送他回来。”

女人手叉着腰，“你把他送进去就好了，出来记得顺手关门。”

带土有些错愕，“您不留下来照顾他吗？卡卡西看起来很不舒服。”

卡卡西听到带土这么说松开了一直搂着带土脖子的手，转而拽了拽他的衣袖，像是让带土别说。

“怎么这么麻烦，我没空，只是发烧而已，有大惊小怪的必要吗？”说罢，这个化着精致的妆容的女人就头也不回的离开了。

带土不敢把发烧的卡卡西一个人留在家里，烂好人病发作的他只能把卡卡西送上楼还留下来给他擦擦身子，准备冰袋降温，甚至还在厨房找到米烧了一锅粥。

这些照顾病人的事情带土都在哥哥家里见过，之前侄子鼬生病，美琴也是这么照顾他的。

等做完这一切已经是晚上八点，带土把体温稍微有些降下来的卡卡西从单人床上扶了起来，开始一口一口喂他喝粥，生病的卡卡西格外的听话，就连刚刚带土给他擦身的时候都没有发脾气。

卡卡西其实比带土要小一岁，对带土而言他现在就想一个听话的乖弟弟。

“那个人，是你妈妈吗？”带土一边把粥吹凉一边跟卡卡西聊着天。

卡卡西摇了摇头，“是阿姨，我爸妈早就死了。”

“抱歉，我没想到。”带土有些尴尬的挠了挠头。

“没什么抱歉的，我要谢谢你愿意帮我。”明明语气一如既往的冷淡，带土却觉得很受用。

生病的卡卡西就像个大福，软软的，这么想的带土甚至忍不住在卡卡西睡着之后戳了一下他的脸蛋。

从那天开始带土有事没事就会在放学后把卡卡西叫回自己家，美名其曰是帮自己补习功课，但卡卡西知道带土是不想他再回去那个毫无人情味根本称不上是家的家，所以卡卡西很少拒绝，他甚至有些感激带土，因为他真的很喜欢带土家。

带土的哥哥虽然长相古板看起来不好相处却是个难得老好人，而美琴阿姨做的菜真的很好吃人又很温柔，她让卡卡西又感受到了妈妈的温暖，至于带土的小侄子鼬，虽然才只有4岁却很听话，又聪明，至少比带土要聪明的多。

05  
带土总说，卡卡西是他这辈子除了哥哥一家以外最重要的人。

他的很多第一次都跟卡卡西有关。

就比如说第一次打架，那时候他们在上高中，大部分人都经历第二次分化，只有卡卡西迟迟没有动静，而因为成绩好人又高傲，班上某些早就看不爽他而又已经分化成alpha的人开始找卡卡西的茬，说他肯定是个beta，甚至有可能是个在家生孩子的omega。

当带土听到这些话时，他居然有些期待，如果卡卡西是个omega的话……

本来只是一些学生口头上的骚扰，最后演变成不良少年把卡卡西堵在了学校的后巷，也就是在那一天，带土和卡卡西第一次并肩把那群人打的满地找牙，也是在那一天卡卡西顺利分化成了一个alpha。

所有认识的人都替卡卡西开心，除了带土。

之后，带土第一次在梦里梦见了卡卡西，他全身赤裸坐在带土的身上，扶着带土那根已经勃起的性器送进自己的身体里。

带土喜欢上了自己的兄弟，他不敢说，只能继续追随着卡卡西的脚步，跟他去同一所大学，毕业之后一起去了警队工作，他们两个都是出色的alpha，在进入警队之后他们就被派到了当时最出色的刑警波风水门的队伍里。

水门对她们来说就是老师般的存在，是他们的信仰，所以当水门队接到要捣毁根社团任务的时候，这两个人自告奋勇的上了，而这一卧底，就是三年。

没人想到，会是今天这个局面。

06  
带土在水门这里呆到了早上七点才离开，之后他没有直接回家，而是去了野原琳的家，在根的成员眼里，琳是带土的情人，但事实上琳也是水门队的人，她负责所有的接应工作，算是后勤人员。

敲开琳家的门之后，带土直接问了她，“卡卡西的事情你知道多少？”

“镇静剂是我注射的，你说我知道多少。”琳坐在沙发上，从口袋里掏出一包ESSE当着带土的面抽了起来。

“他是不是被……”带土说不出口，那几个字，打死他他都说不出口。

琳没有直接回答他，而是转头看向外面的灰蒙蒙的天空，“带土，你知道吗？卡卡西喜欢你。”

带土愣住了，卡卡西喜欢他是他从来不敢奢求的事情。

“我们在废弃工厂找到他的时候他被注射了omega专用的发情药剂，他身上没有一块肉是好的！你知道吗！带土！你知道吗！他们就是一群疯子，他们希望从卡卡西的嘴里知道你的所有情报，但他们不敢直接对你下手就找到了卡卡西！他们折断了他的手指！卡卡西再也不能握枪了！被这样折磨的卡卡西却连一个字都没有透露！”琳把香烟扔进了面前倒满水的烟灰缸里，里面已经有十几个烟头了，“带土，我们找到卡卡西的时候他已经意识模糊，但他看见我还是用最后的力气跟我说着，要叫带土小心，这可能是我最后一次帮他了。”

带土只觉得浑身的血液像是被抽干了，他好冷。

琳站了起来，一把抓住带土的衣领，“当初要不是你执意要接这个卧底任务卡卡西不可能为了帮你一起去，水门老师明明提醒过你，这个任务很危险，根根本不是我们这种新人能解决的，你为了证明自己！把卡卡西害成了这样！”

“不是……不是这样的。”带土想要辩解，他很慌张。

琳把带土一把推开，带土的后背撞在了花架上，很疼。

“你想说什么，告诉我卡卡西是自愿的吗？”一向坚强的琳第一次在带土面前流泪，“醒醒吧带土，卡卡西为了你被人轮奸了！我们根本不知道是几个人！四个还是五个或者更多！”

琳的情绪已经崩溃了，她挥着手一下又一下捶打着带土。

一切像是一场闹剧，直到水门赶过来才从琳手底下救下带土。

“你们都是警察，所有人都要做好随时牺牲的觉悟，我知道卡卡西的事情对你们造成了很大的影响，但是你们要控制住自己！尤其是你！带土！你的任务还没有完成！”

水门真的累了，但他直到带土见过卡卡西之后一定会去找琳，而琳又受了很大打击，绝对会出事，才跟着带土一路来到了这里。

“老师！”琳在看到水门的那一个彻底崩溃了，她扑进老师的怀里，放声大哭。

水门摸着琳柔软的头发，一遍一遍安慰着她。

“水门老师，卡卡西怎么办，没有人照顾他吗？”

“放心，我已经叫玖辛奈去了，她不是警察，没那么显眼。”

带土站在客厅中央，眼睛里布满了血丝，他咬牙切齿的样子像是随时准备出去杀人。

“带土，你想让一切都功亏于溃吗！你那边做了那么多准备工作，我们说不定可以把根彻底铲除！”水门可以理解一切的不理智，他也年轻过，也失去过队友和朋友，但是作为警察，就是要以任务为重。

带土捏紧的拳头渐渐松开了，“好的老师，我知道了。”

07  
在之后的日子里，带土没有再去看过卡卡西，而卡卡西也一直在沉睡没有任何要醒过来的意思，所有人的心都悬得高高的。

而团藏那边的事情却进行的很顺利。

团藏对于带土越来越重视，甚至有把他当成下一代掌事人培养的意思，这让所有人都很不满，毕竟他的资历是最轻的，根本没有资格坐上这把交椅。

带土一边帮团藏处理社团里的事情，一边在暗地调查到底有多少人参入了那一次陷害卡卡西的事情，他本以为会花很多功夫，却没想到那群人自己找到了他的面前。

“阿飞，你真的以为团藏老大会让你当掌事人吗？如果老大知道你跟那个鹿惊不清不楚搞那种事情他还会让你上位吗？”

对他说出这番话的人是跟着团藏最久的手下洋一，他一直看带土不顺眼，一直想找机会做掉他。

“不过说起来，男alpha艹起来感觉确实不一样，那个鹿惊明明被我们注射了那么强的药剂却还能保持清醒反抗我们，逼得我们不得不把他的手指打断。”

“阿飞，他的下巴是我捏碎的，谁让那个垃圾这么不听话，平时总是一副高高在上的样子，到最后还不是被我们一群他眼里的渣滓压在身下面艹，不过，想不到他这么漂亮，总是戴着口罩我们还以为他是个丑八怪呢。”

洋一越说越激动，根本没有注意到带土那股要杀死他的眼神。

“说起来，我艹他的时候他嘴里一直嘀嘀咕咕的，指不定是在让你救他呢，一个alpha居然被我们这群beta艹了，你说他是不是死了算了。”

带土深吸了一口气，随后一把掐住洋一的脖子，用尽全力把他推到后面的水泥墙壁上，“垃圾，你很得意吗？”

洋一喘不过气，双手到处乱抓。

“把所有人的名字告诉我，或许我可以放过你。”带土手上的力度又加重了几分。

这时候的洋一被带土身上那股alpha气息吓出生理性眼泪，除了点头已经不知道做些什么。

带土稍微松开了洋一的脖子，让他能顺利说出话，而等他把所有人的名字报出来之后，带土笑了，那是一种宣告对方死亡的微笑。

08  
卡卡西终于在一周后醒了。

带土收到消息之后第一时间赶去见他，却被水门拦住了，“带土，我们需要谈谈。”

在深夜的公园里

“带土，佐藤洋一的事情是不是你做的！”水门的声音不大，却有十足的压迫性，“他的整个下巴都被捏碎了，舌头被割掉，性器官也被切除。”

带土摇了摇头，他的眼神里全是迷茫与不解，“老师为什么会认为是我做的，老师你不是说过我们是警察吗？警察又怎么会知法犯法。”

这一刻，水门像是第一次认识带土，他感到了害怕，但他必须镇定。

“带土，你现在这个状态不适合去见卡卡西。”

“为什么？”带土忍不下去了，他迫切想要见到卡卡西。

“不要去！带土！这是命令！”

一定是出事了，水门会这么阻止他绝对是卡卡西出了问题，水门为了稳定他所以不让他去见卡卡西。带土知道既然水门做了这样的决定就一定不会让自己见到卡卡西，所以他没有继续强求水门，而是决定私下去找琳。

在略过水门找到琳之后，带土才知道卡卡西现在有自毁倾向，在醒过来的第一天，他就打碎了一个玻璃杯割腕了，索性水门发现的早，卡卡西没有生命危险。

“水门老师打算把卡卡西送到国外去治疗，师母会全程陪护。”琳语气平静，面无表情的看着带土，“后天早上8点的飞机。”

带土没有说话。

“去见他吧，可能是最后的机会了。”

带土还在犹豫，他不知道自己适不适合出现，他的出现会不会刺激卡卡西，更何况现在任务还没有完成，他的出现会不会让卡卡西遭受到二次伤害。

有太多太多的无可奈何。

但尽管如此，带土那天还是去了，他在阴暗的角落里看着卡卡西一行人，虽然距离很远，他还是能看到卡卡西苍白的脸，没有任何血色，像是随时都会死去。

“卡卡西……”

09  
在卡卡西离开之后，水门也开始变忙了，针对社团的连环凶杀案已经发生了五起，所有人都跟佐藤洋一一样被割掉了性器官。

水门几乎可以肯定凶手就是带土，但是，这是他的学生，还是他最出色的学生之一，因为他所有的侦查技巧都来自水门，所以犯起案来可以说是得心应手，一丝痕迹都没有留下。

水门不是没有遇到过警队内部人员就是犯罪嫌疑人的情况，但是这次的事件极为棘手。

带土因为卡卡西的事情已经疯了。

“老师……”琳也猜到了凶手就是带土，“带土做的一切没有错……”

“胡闹！”水门第一次用这么严厉的语气呵斥琳，“我们从来都不赞成私刑，更何况带土他还是警察。”

“那您会逮捕他吗？”

水门没有回答琳的问题。

一切事情都结束在五年后的夏天，宇智波带土在卧底的第八年捣毁了整个根组织，在团藏入狱的那一天也是他接受表彰的那一天，他选择去监狱见团藏。

“阿飞，不，应该说是宇智波带土警官，怎么还有这个闲心来看我。”

“我知道的，是你授意的。”带土隔着玻璃对着团藏笑，炎热的夏天，团藏感觉周身都是似有似无的凉意。

团藏并没有因为带土的微笑而受到惊吓，他只是一遍又一遍重复着，“你是个天生的黑社会，宇智波警官。”

“是吗？那好好享受我给你准备的一切吧。”说完带土就离开了监狱，踏上了去机场的路。

他连夜买好了去英国的机票，那是卡卡西呆着的地方。

“卡卡西，我来了。”

带土亲吻了机票，像是在亲吻他所爱的人。

THE END


End file.
